


D í a d e  ( Reylo)

by chaptersixteen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Dark Reylo, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersixteen/pseuds/chaptersixteen
Summary: Um poema autoral inspirado em um dos shipps mais queridos do universo de Star Wars, Reylo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	D í a d e  ( Reylo)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, esse é meu primeiro trabalho relacionado a reylo, em forma de poema. Espero que gostem! :)

_Me pergunto_

_por quê_

_eu sinto_

_contigo_

_tudo tão intenso_

_de um jeito que poderia acabar_

_em chamas ou em paraíso_

_basta olhar em seus olhos_

_que uma conexão se irradia_

_feito corrente elétrica_

_como um cordão invisível_

_entre duas almas_

_dois corpos_

_duas mentes_

_dois corações_

_dois em um_

como um díade deve ser


End file.
